shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins: Wild (German dub)
Shopkins: Wild is the German dub of said movie. The show was dubbed into German in Hamburg, Germany by M&E Studios for the dialogue and by Funkworld-Studio for the songs from 2006-2010. The movie is given a rating of 6 by the Freiwillige Selbstkontrolle der Filmwirtschaft (FSK). The movie was distributed by Lifehouse Film for German video sale and/or rental stores. Distribution was also done by Intergroove for mass markets and Gerth Medien for Christian bookstores (including Biblical episodes). The movie also aired on iMusic1 from 2008-2010. Translations and Voices Songs Setzen Sie die Freundschaft in Bewegung (Set Friendship in Motion) Lyrics :Apfel! Verrückt! Frech! und Lippy! :Pfefferminz! und Donatina! und Jessicake Nummer Eins! :Lass uns gehen gehen gehen :Auf ein wildes Abenteuer, :Lass uns gehen, gehen, erforschen, :Mit Jessicake und ihren Freunden! :Lass uns gehen gehen gehen :Und neue freundliche Gesichter treffen, :Die Stadt ist nur eine Zugfahrt entfernt! :Große Stadt, große, große Abenteuer! :Shopkins: Wild, Wild Style! Warum nicht wild gehen! (Why Not Go Wild!) Lyrics :Dies ist ein Ort, an dem wir das Positive sehen, :Und auf Wiedersehen sehen wir uns später, Alligator :Ein neues Abenteuer, alles mögliche :Wir fahren die gute Stimmung, genau wie ein Aufzug :(Oh ay oh) Also, was wartest du? :(Oh ay oh) Du bist in einer anderen Welt :(Oh ay oh) Also, was wartest du? :(Oh ay oh) :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finden Sie Ihren Stil :Wenn es dich zum Lächeln bringt, ist es deine Art zu leben :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finde deinen Stamm :Hier gibt es einen Platz für dich, okay :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? (Dreh durch) :(Ähh oh oh oh oh) :Egal wer du bist, du musst Spaß haben :Und wir machen hier mehr Spaß als jeder andere :Wir haben ein gutes Lachen und meinen keinen Schaden :Wir werden dich mit dem wilden Alarm wecken :(Oh ay oh) Also, was wartest du? :(Oh ay oh) Du bist in einer anderen Welt :(Oh ay oh) Also, was wartest du? :(Oh ay oh) :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finden Sie Ihren Stil :Wenn es dich zum Lächeln bringt, ist es deine Art zu leben (oh oh oh) :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finde deinen Stamm :Hier gibt es einen Platz für dich, okay :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? Lyrics (Reprise) :Äh! Ha! :Ha! Ha! Ha! :(Oh ay oh) Also, was wartest du? :(Oh ay oh) Du bist in einer anderen Welt :(Oh ay oh) Also, was wartest du? :(Oh ay oh) :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finden Sie Ihren Stil :Wenn es dich zum Lächeln bringt, ist es deine Art zu leben :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finde deinen Stamm :Hier gibt es einen Platz für dich, okay :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Foxy Zitronen! :Nun, da Sie hier waren, wissen Sie :Sie haben diesen Beat, lassen Sie den Fluss fallen :Geh wild und zeig dir den Weg :Wir sind nicht nur Freunde, Familie :Nimm diesen wilden Stil mit :Freundlichkeit in allem was du tust :Jeden Tag, wer du bist (Party!) :Sei wild und greife nach den Sternen! :(Oh-ay-oh) Also, was wartest du? :(Oh-ay-oh) Du bist in einer anderen Welt :(Oh-ay-oh) Also, was wartest du? (Oh ja!) :(Oh-ay-oh) :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finden Sie Ihren Stil :Wenn es dich zum Lächeln bringt, dann ist es deine Art zu leben :Warum nicht wild gehen? Finde deinen Stamm :Hier gibt es einen Platz für dich, okay :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? :Warum nicht wild gehen? Warum nicht einfach wild gehen? Ich versteckte mich im Inneren (Me Hiding Inside) Lyrics :Die Welt ist unheimlich, das stimmt :Meistens weiß ich nicht, was ich tun soll :Ich kann nicht einmal aufstehen und Angst haben, sich auszusprechen :So schüchtern und voller Zweifel :Aber ich weiß, dass ich vorsichtig bin :Ich wünschte wirklich, es wäre nicht wahr :Ich wünschte ich wäre mehr, ich wünschte sie könnten sehen :Das tapfere Mädchen versteckt sich in mir :Ich möchte mutig sein, da ich träumen kann :Ich möchte mich in mir ausgraben :Ich möchte mich frei fühlen, um endlich das Licht zu sehen :Hell leuchten :Und es könnte länger dauern :Aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, ich muss das Ich finden :Das ich mich versteckt :Ich kann egoistisch sein, ich weiß :Wollte Teil der Show sein :Hören Sie den Applaus, spüren Sie das Rampenlicht :Aber nichts davon fühlt sich richtig an :Ist es das alles wirklich wert? :Kann das alles für mich sein? :Ein Leben voller Ruhm, alleine und ohne Freunde :Endet meine Geschichte wirklich? :Ich möchte mehr sein als ich gewesen bin :Ich möchte alles reparieren, was ich gesehen habe :Ich möchte alles ändern und das Richtige tun :Hell leuchten :Wen kümmert es, wenn ich ein großer Star bin? :Es fühlt sich bisher nicht so toll an :Endlich habe ich es versucht :Um das Ich zu finden, das sich innen versteckt :Ich muss mutig sein und groß stehen :Es ist Zeit, diese Mauern niederzureißen :Den Mut, den ich brauche :War schon immer ein Teil von mir :Das Leben kann hart sein, aber es lohnt sich zu kämpfen :Ich werde Stellung beziehen und das Richtige tun :Hell leuchten :Ich werde mehr (mutiger) sein, als ich mir vorstellen kann :Ich werde besser (stärker) sein als ich gewesen bin :Ich werde herausfinden, wie man ins Licht tritt :Und hell leuchten :Und es könnte länger dauern :Aber ich kann es kaum erwarten, ich muss das Ich finden :Das ich mich versteckt Was am Ende zählt ist Freunde sein (The Most Important Thing is Being Friends) Lyrics :Niemand muss der Favorit sein :Es ist kein Wettbewerb am Ende :Es spielt keine Rolle, wenn Sie beweisen, dass Sie der Beste sind :Aber was passiert, wenn Sie Ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe stellen :Egal, wer der Favorit ist :Das Wichtigste ist, Freunde zu sein! :Das Wichtigste ist, Freunde zu sein! :Jeder kann helfen! Jeder macht mit! Wenn jeder eine Rolle zu spielen hat :Dann kann jeder gewinnen! :Jeder kann helfen! :Rot, Grün, Gelb oder Blau! :Wenn Sie bereit sind, es auszuprobieren :Sie werden herausfinden, was Sie tun können! :Jeder kann helfen! :Was ich sage ist wahr! :Wenn du es versuchst :Sie werden herausfinden, was Sie tun können! :Niemand muss der Favorit sein :Es ist kein Wettbewerb am Ende :Es ist egal, ob Sie es beweisen :Dass du der Beste bist :Aber was wird passieren, wenn du :Stellen Sie Ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe :Macht nichts dagegen :Wer ist der Favorit? :Das Wichtigste :ist Freunde zu sein :Niemand muss der Favorit sein :(Jeder kann helfen) :Es ist kein Wettbewerb am Ende :(Jeder macht mit) :Es ist egal, ob Sie es beweisen :Dass du der Beste bist :Jeder kann gewinnen! :Aber was wird passieren, wenn du :Stellen Sie Ihre Freundschaft auf die Probe :Egal, wer der Favorit ist :Das Wichtigste :ist Freunde zu sein! :Das Wichtigste :ist Freunde zu sein! Die Reise geht jetzt los (The Journey Never Ends) Lyrics :Die Reise geht los :wir entdecken die Welt. :Mit Jessicake und ihren Freunden, es gibt nichts, was uns hält. :So viel Abenteuer, so viel zu seh'n (Komm mit!) :Viel Neues entdecken, jedes Land versteh'n. :Wir geh'n nach China, Australien, Spanien, Peru! (Yeah!) :Kenia, Mexiko kommen auch dazu! :Seht nur die Pandas, Koalas, Kängurus. :Mit Jessicake und ihren Freunden, die Reise geht jetzt los! (Los geht's!) :Wir fahren los durch die ganze Welt. (Yeah!) :Halten überall, wo es uns gefällt. (Kommt mit!) :Jedes Land ist so anders, wollen alles seh'n. :Können's nicht erwarten auf Weltreise zu geh'n. :Wir fahren auch nach Indien, Polen, Deutschland! (Lass uns gehen!) :Ägypten, Italien, die ganze Welt durch! :Schauen Sie sich auch die Löwen, Elefanten und Zebras an! :Mit Jessicake und ihren Freunden endet die Reise niemals (Lass uns gehen!) (Yeah!) :Mit Jessicake und ihren Freunden (Jessicake und ihren Freunden!) :Wir sehen Russland, Amerika und Japan :Es macht so Spaß nach Frankreich und Brasilien zu fahr'n. :Wo sind die Tiger, Krokodile und Affen blos? :Mit Jessicake und ihren Freunden, die Reise geht jetzt los! :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Jessicake und ihre Freunde :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Reise durch die Welt bis zum Ende! :Woah-oh-oh-oh! :Das Abenteuer hat gerade erst begonnen :Jessicake und ihre Freunde :die Reise geht jetzt los! Shopkin-Appell (Shopkin Roll Call) Lyrics (Chor) :Zu zweit, zu viert, zu sechst zu acht, :Einkaufen nach Herzenslust :Gelb, Grün, Rot, Orange und Blau, :Allen kann man echt vertrau'n. :Jeder weiß, wohin es geht :Rund um den kleinen Markt oder weit weg :Bergauf, Bergab auf jedem Weg: :Jessicake und ihre Freunde :Jessicake: Ist der freche Clown :Buncho: Ist steht gut gelaut :Apple: Bringt die Post zu dir :Freche: Donnert durch's Revier :Kooky: Hat schon viel geschafft :Donatina: Denkt, er sei Meisterhaft :Rainbow: Ist sehr fürsorglich :Lippy: Ist 'ne Klasse für sich! (Chor x2) Description Finde Deinen Wild Style und komm mit zu einem tollen Abenteuer nach Pawville und triff die Shoppets! Die berühmten Filmstars Scarletta Gateau und Rubie Blaze beauftragen die Shopville Mädels damit, die Shoppets zu retten. Nach einer Reise durch den Dschungel kommen sie ins schöne Pawville. Dieser Ort und auch die Shoppets müssen allerdings gar nicht gerettet werden und auf einmal ist alles ganz anders, als Scarletta behauptet hat! Was geschieht hier? Können die Shopkins, Shoppies und Shoppets gemeinsam dem Rätsel auf die Spur kommen? Finde deinen Stamm und mach dich bereit für ein wildes Abenteuer! Fun Facts Trivia *The German president in office at the time this dub was done was Horst Köhler. *At the end of the credits of the movie, "(MOVIE LOGO) wurde präsentiert von der LIFEHOUSE FILM Gruppe" appears over the background shown during it with the Lifehouse Film logo shown underneath. **However, episodes released under the name "Apple & Cheekys Bibelgeschichten" show this over a black background instead, with the Lifehouse Film logo shown afterwards. **The 2009 version has the logo shown first, followed by "wurde präsentiert von der LIFEHOUSE FILM Gruppe," and finally the Lifehouse Film logo. *The countertop segments for any movie released under the name "Shopkins: Wild" were removed. *This dub is the only movie in the German dub known to have the regular version of What Have We Learned. *Some episodes have clips of a character shown next to their credit when they're credited in the credits. *Even though the 2010 version of Shopkins: Wild was reportedly dubbed, its DVD release may have been scrapped by Universal, Lifehouse Film, Gerth Medien, or Intergroove, with its release instead being exclusive to iMusic1. *This dub is the only episode in the German dub to have its own CD and book adaptation. *After Cheeky Chocolate says "Just a minute!" in the countertop intro, the crash sound is not heard until after she says, "I'll be right there!" **This may be due to the fact that the scene takes place in the countertop, and that people wouldn't expect to find things that make squeaky noises in a kitchen. **The spoon sound in the countertop outro of said episode when Cheeky Chocolate gets out of the sink is different. *This dub uses translations that are closer to the biblical stories. *As the countertop scenes were removed in Intergroove's release of the movie, Apple Blossom is uncredited. *This dub actually gives Peppa-Mint a personal thought about the me hiding inside in this movie, as she sings "The world is scary, it's true" as "Die dumme Welt ist unheimlich, das stimmt", with "Die dumme Welt" translating to "The stupid world." *The background used on Qwerty's verses is the same in every episode. *The dub of this movie is the only dub that perfects Cheeky Chocolate's "Oh, Apple, Apple, Apple!" in terms of lip sync. *The pattern used for the German release of this movie is, oddly enough, the one from Shopkins: World Vacation. *This dub usually dubs in more character grunts and noises when they weren't present in the English original. *On YouTube, there is a German dub of Set Friendship in Motion that was illegally produced by Jugend Grossenaspe without Universal's consent. It was uploaded a year after the show's official German dub was discontinued. Remarks *In this movie, the localization of Scarletta Gateau's name is inconsistent. While the DVD cover and promotional material refer to him as "Scarletta Kuchen," the dialogue refers to her as "Scarletta Gateau." *For this movie, the DVD cover and promotional material refer to Scarletta Gateau and Rubie Blaze by their biblical names. However, the dialogue keeps the original ones. *Why Not Go Wild! refers to Silly Songs as "Lustige Lieder mit Cheeky," but all other dubs refer to them as "Silly Songs mit Cheeky." **The title card for the song is not translated as well. *While the main series is pitch corrected for the PAL format, the Wild movie is not. *Even though this movie has no theme song as normal, the 2010 version, oddly enough, uses the 2004-2006 theme song. **The former also localizes the "Universal Pictures presents" byline, but the latter leaves it in English. *Like the Greek, Italian, Japanese and Polish dubs, Inside Out was never dubbed in German. Goofs *The movie either leaves out actors or provides incorrect information during the credits. *The Silly Song title card for Me Hiding Inside (only in the beginning and in the actual episode) uses the Arial font rather than Palatino Linotype. *The subtitles for this movie misspell many words, especially some including "ch" at the end. This can be misleading when learning the German language. Song Gallery Category:International